Always By Your Side
by Boo112
Summary: Carla and Peter on the evening that Peter let Simon go and live with Leanne.


So this is just a one-shot and it is set just after Peter decided to let Simon go and live with Leanne. We saw what happened and we saw how Peter was a couple of days/the morning after but I always wonder what happened later-on that evening!

Carla held Peter for around 10 Minutes as they both cried on the step together. Peter had given-up so much for Carla, and she realised that and was grateful for it, but this was going to destroy Peter, and Carla didn't know what consequences that held not just for Peter but for the both of them as a couple.

No words were said during those 10 Minutes, Carla just allowed Peter to cry those tears out as she held-him. The first words that were spoken came from Carla. "Look at me Baby." She whispered to Peter tearfully, but he didn't. "Peter please look at me?" She softly asked once-again and this time he did so. "I can't believe you just did that darlin'. You'll never know how grateful I am. You could have just dumped me, but you didn't, and I'm so proud of you for putting Simon first." Carla told-him sweetly. "Dumping you wouldn't have solved anything." Peter said calmly, but tearfully. "I'd have fallen apart by now if it wasn't for you. I love you." He told-her sweetly. "And I love you too, but you also love Si, baby. Are you sure you can cope with this?" Carla asked-him, worried for the love of her life as he wiped some-more tears away with his arm. "I'm gonna have to now aren't I? It's too late. I can't just go and get him back now. But Si's happy and that's all that matters to me." Peter said and Carla nodded at Peter as she soothingly rubbed his back in circling motions.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetheart?!" Carla asked Peter quietly. "I'm not hungry." Peter replied as Carla stood-up and Peter followed her towards the kitchen. "Okay, well, let-me know if you do get hungry and I'll make you something alright?!" Carla offered as she raised her hand-up to gently stroke Peter's cheek with her thumb. "You don't have to do that." Peter replied, taking Carla's hand from his face and squeezing it tightly. "Yes I do baby. You've given-up everything for me. A happy marriage, a lovely little family, and now you've allowed your son to go and live with someone else. And I don't want you to think that I'm taking all of that for granted. Because I'm not sweetheart I promise you. And I want you to know that I love ya. I love ya with all my heart. For goodness sake I waited long-enough for ya didn't I?! I love ya Peter Barlow and I will do anything if it means that you feel happier." Carla told Peter sweetly and Peter attempted to smile at Carla, but it was a struggle for him after all of the events that had happened in the past few days and this evening. "Thank-You. Come-here." Peter said as Carla moved-into his embrace and then hugged him tightly. A few tears fell down Peter's cheeks as they continued to hug each-other.

The rest of the evening dragged-by very slowly and very quietly for the pair of them. They had even gone to bed early because they were both knackered and there was no-reason for either of them to stay up and about any longer. Lying-in bed, Carla cuddled-up to Peter as he tried to hold-back the next-round of tears that were threatening to fall from his now aching and tired eyes. "I miss him already Carla." He said sadly as he lay there. "Ohhh I know you do Baby. But look on the bright side ey? Simon's happy and he is only around the corner okay? No matter what we think of Leanne, she does love that kid and he loves her just as much, and that doesn't mean that Simon loves you any less Baby, but what you did this evening will have earned you so much respect from that kid." Carla told Peter softly as he yawned with pure exhaustion. Carla laid her head against Peter's chest and closed her eyes, but Peter laid awake as Carla fell-into a comfortable sleep. He couldn't get the thoughts of Simon out of his head.

The next morning, Carla woke-up early to find Peter still-awake, but only just. "Did you sleep at all last-night baby?!" Carla asked-Peter sympathetically. "A little-bit….." Peter trailed-off quietly. "Well do you wanna try and have a little sleep now and I'll wake you up before I go to work?" Carla suggested to Peter. "No I wanna meet Simon on his way to school." Peter said, quickly sitting-up in bed and then getting himself to his feet as he stood-up. "Alright." Carla began as she stood-up herself and then walked-around the bed to join Peter. "Well take-it easy yeah?" Carla told Peter, she was still concerned about him. "I will. I'm gonna ask Leanne if I can take Simon out this evening." Peter told Carla truthfully. "Oh well that sounds good. Something to look-forward to ey?!" Carla told Peter positively, kissing his cheek before she then passionately kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed. "Mmm I love you so much Peter Barlow." She said as she opened her eyes after the kiss. "And I love you too. Thank-You for being so supportive. You've been amazing." Peter said, kissing Carla on the lips once-more as they both decided to go and get themselves dressed and ready for the long-day that was ahead.


End file.
